A Harmless Demonic Prank
by godessdestruction
Summary: One-Shot derivada da The Twin Swords. Quando Link se hospeda em um hotel para descansar, Ghirahim não o deixa em paz e ainda resolve fazer uma "brincadeirinha".


O dono do hotel os hospedou na suíte. Como os seus companheiros demorariam a voltar, Link foi ao quarto descansar um pouco.

Assim que o viu entrar sozinho no quarto, Ghirahim aproveitou para fazer uma brincadeirinha com o rapaz... seria divertido ver a reação de um humano.

...

Quando estava prestes a cair no sono, Link teve a impressão de um vulto passar perto de sua cama.

O herói acordou assustado, achando que talvez um ladrão tivesse entrado e fechou a porta do quarto, bem como a janela. Achando que estava sozinho, ele voltou a relaxar deitado na cama até que ouviu uma cantoria vinda do banheiro.

Para seu assombro, a voz era familiar.

'Argh...não acredito que aquele demônio está aqui.

Link se virou na cama, tentando abafar a cantoria com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, mas o som acabava chegando aos seus ouvidos.

'**-CALA A BOCA AÊ! TÔ TENTANDO DORMIR AQUI!'**

Link ouviu o demônio falar alguma coisa, mas o que era ele não pôde discernir. Na verdade ele estava pouco se lixando. Tudo que queria era ter seu merecido sono.

Quando já estava quase pregando os olhos, seu olfato foi invadido pelo cheiro de sabão.

À sua frente estava uma toalha de rosto branca enrolada na cintura esbelta de alguém. Arregalando os olhos, ele percebeu que a pessoa tinha parado justamente com a parte íntima diretamente na frente da sua cara.

E pela cor da pele, não era Hyldanna nem Raziel quem estavam lá.

'-Para onde você está olhando, rapaz?'

Ultrajado, ele afastou os cobertores e tacou o travesseiro no demônio com raiva.

'-Mas que %$%¨&*¨&%# de brincadeira é essa, cara? Você é doente?'

Ghirahim se limitou a sorrir com ar de deboche.

Irritado, Link foi ao banheiro e trancou a porta para poder fazer suas necessidades em paz. Antes de trancá-la, ele ainda disse:

'-Eu sou homem, cara! Não venha dar em cima de mim, não, tá? Não gosto de bichas!'

O demônio se virou elegantemente, encarando a porta fechada, ainda sorrindo.

...

Levantando a tampa do vaso, Link se aliviou enquanto se recuperava do choque.

'_**Esse cara é louco!**__ Só tenho 17 anos, mal me tornei um homem e ele quer tentar dar em cima de mim... ele deve gostar de garotos novos. Cara doente...tenho nojo desse tipo de gente. Quer dizer, o cara usa batom! Que tipo de homem usa batom?Nem a Hyldanna usa! E que cabelo afrescurado é aquele? É melhor eu andar com a Master Sword sempre junto de mim de hoje em diante.'_

Ele deu descarga com um chute certeiro na alavanca da privada e abotoou a calça, preparando-se para lavar as mãos, quando...

Link deu um grito que foi ouvido até Goron city, perto do topo do vulcão, ao ver Ghirahim parado detrás dele, encarando-o com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

...

Ele sentia a respiração do demônio bater em seu rosto de tão perto que estavam.

'-Rapaz, eu não te compreendo. O que o faz achar que sou bicha? Hm? Seriam minhas roupas? Meu brinco, talvez?'

A cada frase, Ghirahim dava um passo em direção a ele, empurrando-o até a parede. A voz de Link desapareceu na garganta.

'-As roupas dos humanos não têm a menor graça. Veja sua túnica, por exemplo. Por que não usa algo por cima para ficar mais impressionante, hmmm?'

Ghirahim o havia prensado contra a parede, fazendo Link sentir-se muito desconfortável.

'-Ora essa, você está com uma mancha aqui.'

O indicador do demônio tocou na sua testa, deixando o garoto revoltado. Ele não sabia reagir a esse tipo de assédio.

'-Deixa eu limpá-la para você...'

Quando Ghirahim botou a longa língua flexível e roxa para fora, Link o fitou horrorizado. Aquilo já era o cúmulo! Antes que o demônio o lambesse, ele fugiu pela esquerda, estratégia que não melhorou muito a situação.

Ghirahim agora estava entre ele e a porta, caminhando devagar.

'-Tsc...o herói tem medo de demônios? Tu,tu,tu...assim não dá. Espere até Hyldanna saber disso...ela fala tão bem de você. Vai ser uma decepção ela ouvir que você foge de um simples demônio inofensivo...'

'-Inofensivo o caramba, você tá querendo me..me...**me incluir aí nestas tuas fantasias malucas!'**

Para seu assombro, o demônio lambeu os beiços, encarando-o com deleite. Link foi recuar um pouco mais e caiu na banheira espumosa, que Ghirahim usara há poucos minutos.

'-Ah, você quer tomar banho? Mas antes tem que tirar a roupa. Deixa que eu te ajudo.'

Ghirahim o puxou pela gola da camisa, evitando que Link se afogasse na banheira em meio àquela espuma toda e sem pedir permissão nenhuma, teleportou as roupas do herói para longe.

Os dois estavam nus na banheira, exceto pela toalhinha que o demônio ainda usava na cintura. Quando o garoto ia dar outro grito e tentar fugir, Ghirahim o puxou de volta pelos cabelos e o mergulhou de volta, quase o afogando após acabar de salvá-lo.

'-Você está todo suado! Olhe essas unhas, estão encardidas! Só vai sair daqui quando estiver limpo, me ouviu?'

O garoto agitava os braços em pânico, precisando de ar. Ghirahim o deixou respirar e agarrou suas pernas, puxando-as para cima a fim de que ele não escapasse. Teleportando a bucha na mão com um sorriso, ele se pôs a remover a sujeira do corpo do garoto, esfregando-a com força até a pele ficar vermelha.

'-Nossa, você não toma banho há anos! Nunca vi tanta sujeira acumulada na minha vida! É assim que pretendia conquistar Zelda? Com esse seu odor de corpo masculino "sedutor"? Acha que as mulheres gostam disso? Hein, rapaz? Estou falando com você!'

A cabeça de Link estava submersa e suas mãos escorregavam das bordas da banheira conforme ele tentava evitar morrer afogado. Ghirahim o empurrou para longe, ao que ele bateu com a cabeça contra a louça da banheira, mas finalmente pôde respirar.

'-BAH!' –Link fez voltando à superfície, inspirando bastante ar de uma vez só.

'-Tsc...vocês humanos são muito porcos...'

O olhar do demônio se cruzou com o de Link, que ainda tentava recuperar o senso perdido, quando ele deu outro sorriso amplo.

'-Aposto que não lava direito lá embaixo. Vamos ver se você acha que higiene íntima também é coisa de bicha.'

Mas antes que o demônio o agarrasse, Link o chutou com força e, em desespero, fugiu correndo da banheira, escorregando no tapete e quase batendo a cabeça na pia.

Ghirahim deu uma risada gutural saindo da banheira, satisfeito com o desespero do garoto.

**~FIM~**

**Notas finais**

Ao escrever o cap, essa foi uma das cenas que logo me veio à mente.  
Gostei bastante de como Ghirahim invade o espaço pessoal de Link em Skyward Sword, então quis extrapolar uma situação em que os dois ficassem sozinhos.  
O banheiro é o único local onde as pessoas em geral ficam confortáveis, baixando a guarda para esse tipo de assédio inesperado, rs.  
Ghirahim a meu ver não é bicha. O que ele faz é intimidar demais machos com seu jeito desinibido. E um rapaz novo é a presa ideal para alguém tão sádico. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
